Shared Memories
by WriterPatriot
Summary: Link discovers the little-known backstory of Orielle and Parrow. (Two-Shot Set Soon After SS)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Orielle seemed like one of the sweetest minor characters in the game. I couldn't resist the chance to explore her past (and do something about how a lot of authors neglect her!)**

 _Shared Memories_

Chapter 1: Life had been crazy. Within the past two weeks alone, Link had become a senior Knight Academy student, lost Zelda, pioneered the Surface world, recovered Zelda, defeated pure evil incarnate, and moved to the Surface from his home of 18 years to pioneer a kingdom. As a somewhat nostalgic person, Link still liked to walk around Skyloft from time to time, visiting his old friends. Except for Beedle, who ejected Link through the floor every time he couldn't find an excuse to buy something, they were all happy to see him. One day, as Link walked past the graveyard to visit Batreaux, he was stopped by a strange sound and looked toward the bank of graves. Orielle was crying softly from behind one of the gravestones.

The gentle girl did nothing to hide her emotions as Link drew closer and silently took note of the gravestone she was sitting next to. It was a double headstone, bearing the names of Orielle's and Parrow's parents. He let out a sympathetic "Oh…" and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. Orielle leaned into him instinctively, still crying. When her light sobs quieted somewhat, Link broke the ice. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Link… do you really want to hear about my problems?"

Link nodded, smiling.

"That's so kind of you, Link. Okay…" she cleared her throat. "Well… our parents were self-made Loftwing experts like us. Both of them loved exploring, it was their favorite part of life…" she dried her eyes, and continued slowly. "One day, they went towards that… _cursed_ thunderhead that used to be over there, and…" she started crying anew, and whispered, "they never came back…"

Link couldn't help but shed a tear himself. As an orphan of unknown parents he knew the feeling of betrayal that came with it. He hesitantly asked, "Did anyone look for them?"

Orielle nodded. "Eagus and Gaepora were such brave knights. They gave Parrow and me hope for two weeks while they searched the Thunderhead. But then… they found them…" Orielle broke off again and buried her face in Link's trademark tunic, sobbing harder. He could think of nothing else to do but hold her and rub her back softly. Her swollen voice struggled doggedly on. "Parrow wouldn't let me see the bodies… he saw them and he really hasn't been the same. But he told me they looked like they were attacked."

Link let out a surprised gasp. "Orielle, I… I never knew. I'm so sorry you're… going through this." Inwardly, he cursed the fact that although very much a listener, he was a terrible talker.

"I shouldn't be crying. Not seven years later. You must think I'm weak," she lamented shamefully.

"You are not weak. I think you were just… forced to grow up too fast. You wanted to cry, and let it out, but you didn't really have anyone… to listen."

"Well… yes!" she said in a surprised voice. "How would you know?"

"Personal experience," Link mumbled sadly. "I never knew my parents. Headmaster—Back then Sir Gaepora-found me on the night Zelda was born. When I became old enough, I realized that others had something I didn't... families."

Orielle pulled her arms out of Link's embrace and wrapped them around him, attempting to offer him comfort. Link rested his head on her shoulder and gave a choked "Thank you so much…" under his breath. Orielle and Link both knew that they would never feel alone with their family struggles again.

Link swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "There are still a few hours before nightfall. If you have the time, I'd like to show you… someone who meant a lot to me during my quest on the Surface. I think you'll like her."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Orielle's Brown Loftwing landed next to Link's Crimson Loftwing. Link led her past the Statue of the Goddess and up to the Sealed Temple. As Link opened the ancient door, Orielle was in awe. The mere fact that the Statue had survived its detachment from Skyloft, which had shaken the ground under her feet, was breathtaking. She dropped to her knees facing the Goddess Statue, silently begging the approval of the Goddess. Then she followed Link, making sure to stay very close behind.

He led her deep into the temple, to the pedestal which held the Master Sword. It now served as the Sealing Spike once had, holding at bay the forces of evil. Orielle recognized the blade as the one Link had worn on the day he had brought medicine for her bird. Thinking back, she hadn't thought to question Link owning a sword before receiving his Knighthood.

"This sword is home to a… beautiful Sword Spirit named Fi. She was crafted by the Goddess long before this age, to help me when I arose as Hero. She had the knowledge of any combination of the old gods. Even though she was all but emotionless, I still got the impression that she cared for me…" Link paused, unsure of how to continue. Orielle simply nodded in encouragement. With his head hung low, he whispered, "She was the closest thing I've ever had to family…"

Link expected Orielle to judge him, or somehow poke fun at the ridiculous comparison, but she simply asked, "What happened to her?"

"She's sleeping, for millennia if necessary, inside this very sword. But she's also guarding against the evil forces that I did my best to vanquish and contain. I know this is all really stupid, but I… visit her from time to time. I just want to tell her 'thank you' like I was never able to do."

Orielle was still soft and nonjudgmental. "Did you ever ask her advice?" Link nodded. He remembered the many times when he was stumped or discouraged, and he remembered Fi's presence every time.

"Did you trust her, and always listen when she spoke?" Link nodded again, remembering how he let the world freeze, even though she had glided before him an excessive number of times.

"Then she knew you cared for her. Right, Fi?"

Orielle's fingers brushed the hilt, and Link gasped as the sword pulsed blue.

 **Closing A/N: My first Fanfic I have declared worthy of publishing! Please, tell me what you think in the reviews! I feel like I'm pushing the limit of Link's canon dialog abilities, and I realize that Fi is seen by many Zelda fans as being pretty dull, but overall I feel okay with how this turned out. Everyone in any type of media has a story to tell, and I am excited for the opportunity to show you more. I also consider suggestions (Review or PM)**


End file.
